Guild Maps
Guild Maps are a supercharged version of the Explorer's Gate maps, with Creatures much more powerful than what's found in the single player version. Guilds members enter the map and generally attempt to do as much damage to the enemy Creatures as possible before being destroyed themselves. Each dungeon has a few things in common. Guild Heroes * The guild map Hero deals Direct DMG equal to 500+5% of your max HP to your Hero every round. * The guild map Hero negates all revive skills for duration of battle for both sides. Once a creature is dead, it is dead until the map reset. If your creatures die, they cannot be revived until next attempt. * The guild map Hero has 99,999 HP (which was formerly the max amount of HP that a hero could have, however, the maximum has gone up due to the runes buff) and heals completely every round via the Mantra skill. The only way to win is to kill all creatures. Killing the hero is possible, but is incredibly difficult to pull off, and results in a glitched, false-win, where the game just ends without rewarding the player or giving them a map clear. * You CAN kill the enemy hero, but it is tricky and is not a full win. To win this way, you will have to spam Stabthough Creatures than Activate War Hungry, Impact, or Berserk. You could also meld Battleblow, Warlust, or Sneak onto a Stabthrough Creature. Then the supercharged-ATK creature will deal 20K+ Damage to the Enemy Hero Simultaneously. 5 Ursa Majors with Warlust and a good Hero with War Hungry, Berserk, and Battlecry will do the job. The rest of your deck should be filled with Mortii Creatures, since Curse will finish off when the enemy hero doesn't die from the Stabthrough Damage. * The guild map Hero removes all negative effects on its creatures every round. This includes Bolt, Cloudburst, Seal, HP/ATK reduction, Freeze skills as well as heroes skills such as Wight's Death Curse (note that Captivator's Crazed Sorrow does not get removed by Mantra). It does not include continuous DMG skills like Flaming, Poison, as well as Killer Queen's Guilt. In an update Guilt was also added to the list of debuffs removed by Mantra. * Mantra will activate on every enemy turn regardless of whether you damaged the enemy hero or not (Mantra used to only activate if the enemy hero lost any HP). Guild Creatures * All creatures are lvl 15 with starting HP measured in the hundred thousands. * All creatures have Tenacity as a 4th skill; giving them protection from Instakill, Retreat, and Disposal (although these skills don't work, Demonization does). This does not stop aura skills buffing up HP, but does prevent ATK Debuffs like Cripple and Fatigue (The Soul Swap rune still debuffs the enemy creatures' ATKs, however). * Bonus creature shards are awarded to members who kill a creature and bonus guild credits to those who clear the dungeon. General * Each map has limited number of daily attempts, 2 per player. Should you manage to beat the dungeon, bounties will be awarded. * Beat entire map in the time frame and get bonus guild credits (to be used in the Guild Mall). Otherwise, guild credits are distributed according to the DMG rankings. * After round 52 in every guild map battle, the Hero starts to lose HP. It is therefor important to have hero healing support creatures in your deck to last longer. * The battle automatically ends when reaching round 100. Guild Bounties Bounties are unlocked when a dungeon is cleared. These are rare creatures like the Pontiff. The bounties for each dungeon are listed on the map. To receive bounties use the Apply button at top of map, however, the number of rewards for each dungeon are limited. List of Guild Maps Guild Maps are unlocked with Contribution, however in order to unlock a map your guild needs to have completed the map before it. There are currently 6 different Guild Maps. 'Chapter 1: Devagati' Reset with 15000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Treant Weaver, Essence IV, Pontiff (Shards), Troll Mage, Ash Beast (Shards), Dark Assassin, Anathema (Shards), Frost Caller, Terror Dragon (Shards), Sentry Angel 'Chapter 2: Ragnarok' Reset with 20000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Treant Weaver, Essence IV, Titania (Shards), Frost Caller, Hanuman (Shards), Sentry Angel, Nidhogg (Shards), Panther Chief, Pit Dragon (Shards) 'Chapter 3: Mosada' Reset with 30000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Frost Caller, Essence IV, Fafnir (Shards), Sentry Angel, Yggdryad (Shards), Panther Chief, Quetzalcoatl (Shards), Seraph, Spirit Siren (Shards) 'Chapter 4: Inferno' Reset with 45000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Sentry Angel, Essence IV, Angel Prime (Shards), Panther Chief, Mimir's Tree (Shards), Seraph, Abaddon (Shards), Hellwolf, Bloodletter (Shards) 'Chapter 5: Celestia' Reset with 65000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Panther Chief, Essence V, Archdeva (Shards), Seraph, Fae Firstborn (Shards), Hellwolf, Sekhmet (Shards), The Puppeteer, Phantom Liege (Shards) 'Chapter 6: Dread Cliffs' Reset with 90000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Dame Coldfire, Essence V, Paragon (Shards), Henrietta, Sea Wizard (Shards), The Twins, Ridge Hunter (Shards), The Puppeteer, Killer Queen (Shards) Chapter 7: Sunken World Reset with 135,000 contribution. Contains Bounties: Arcane Master, Essence V, Lady Bloom (Shards), Master Guide, Fairy Fencer (Shards), Cyclops, Basilisk (Shards), Ghostly Judge, Anubis (Shards) Category:Guild Maps Category:Special Dungeons